No Ninjas Allowed
by Ififall
Summary: Nate Diaz/McGregor Fanfiction. Diaz drags McGregor out of Bed after giving him his First UFC loss...
To **Krol,** did you request this, I wasn't sure you're last review was a bit confusing lol.

* * *

To **CazB** , Have you seen the Fight Yet?

* * *

March 3rd...

* * *

This was the second Shower that Nate Diaz had had Today. As much as McGregor busted his balls, he didn't mind Teaching Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu to the kids. Especially Bullied kids. Diaz didn't have to defend himself that much Growing up. He'd always had his Older **Brother Nick** to Count on. He thought about the NSAC, and how they screwed his Brother over.

Now it looked like His Brother's Ban was going to be over-turned, but Dana was taking his time.

Nate was lost in his thoughts about Nick, when he felt an arm grab his waist.

* * *

"What the Fuck?" Nate asked spinning Around.

"Relax Nathie, it's just your MacDaddy, wishing you luck before you get the beating of your life" McGregor said.

Diaz gritted his Teeth. McGregor wasn't in a Suit. He was in Dark Water-Proof UFC Ultimate Fighter Clothes. A Beer Sponsor was on his Sleeve. He tried to Kiss Diaz. But he turned back around to face the Shower wall.

* * *

"What you here for?" Nate asked using the flannel to wash his neck.

"Maybe to pay Nick to Train me...Nah I'm here for you" McGregor said.

Diaz Tensed up as McGregor directed a Forward Hand into his ass. Diaz couldn't deny it. He liked it, but he had to focus on UFC 196. Before he could say anything McGregor was crouching on the shower floor. Diaz put his palm against the wall as McGregor licked the outside of his ass.

* * *

"Shit McGregor, get off the floor" Nate snapped.

"Why...we both know you **want** it" McGregor told him.

Diaz could feel McGregor's fingers inside of him and turned back to the wall. He didn't want to lose focus because McGregor couldn't keep his hands to himself. Nate Muttered to himself and turned around. He ran his hand over McGregor's Chest Gorilla Tattoo.

"I'll sort you out though" Nate said, digging his Hands into McGregor's Jogging Bottoms.

* * *

He led McGregor further into the shower as he rubbed his Fingers along McGregor's tip. Diaz felt the coldness of McGregor's soaked Trousers as he ran his hand rapidly down McGregor's dick. The Water Didn't drown out McGregor's moans.

Nate touched him until he was hard, then went back to showering.

"You stingy Twat" McGregor said.

* * *

"What? I don't want you blowing your load everywhere. Me Nick Share this shower" Nate said.

"Nice I've always wondered what a Diaz Brother Threesome would be like"

"You're a Sick Shit McGregor " Nate scoffed.

"Don't worry you'll come around to my TLC, when I kick **your arse** " McGregor said.

* * *

Diaz knew that he was joking. He liked McGregor's Confidence. But when it came to fighting Diaz knew who was really number one.

"I'll take you out for Drinks and shit afterwards" Nate smirked.

"After I knock you out, I'll take you out, to your favourite Chinese Resturant Nate. You know the one that looks like a Crack-House. Then we'll watch those crappy Van Damme Movies you keep going on about. Then after you've cried on my lap, I'll let you Blow me. Give you a Little Treat. Then I'll get my own Private Doc to Check you out. Cause my hands are so Lethal.

* * *

"If you're cleared, I'll gently roll you on the floor and Pity Fuck you. You Deserve a **Romantic night in** after I knock your Head back to Stockton" McGregor said.

* * *

 **March 5th...**

"And your Winner, by Submission Nate Diaz!" Bruce Buffer said.

Diaz had got Boos on the way in, But Fans, even the Irish Fans were cheering for him as his Hands were raised. He walked over to McGregor and shook his hand. They hugged for a second. Diaz pulled him in, McGregor gave him a weak pat on the back and Turned away.

* * *

"Diaz you just shocked the world. How do you feel" Joe Rogan asked.

"Eh? I ain't Surprised Mother-Fuckers" Diaz said.

The crowd and Joe Rogan laughed.

* * *

Diaz could see McGregor out of the corner of his eye. He was certain that McGregor would get over this loss. He'd party and go back to his Mansion. Then Party some more. Diaz decided to leave him alone for a Few Days. Well, he was going to Leave McGregor for a Whole Week. That is...until Diaz got a Call from his Boss, and McGregor's **Best Friend** , Dana White.

"Who's this?" Nate asked.

"Still Hung over Diaz? Look have you heard from McGregor?" Dana said.

* * *

"Huh? McGregor? Is He not up your ass?" Nate teased.

"Don't be a Fag Diaz. I need to talk to him. He's not answering my calls. His Girl-friend That Devlin Girl hasn't told me shit. His Parents are talking to him, but they're fucking useless. So you're gonna have to go over there and be nice" Dana said.

"Me? Why? Just send one of your Yes Men Bitches to go get him" Nate Whined.

* * *

"Go over there. Talk Shit, get him riled up and Ready to go" Dana said.

"His Mansion is loaded with Dumb-ass Security. I can't do shit" Diaz said.

"McGregor's staying in my **old place**. I'll send my assistant to you with the Key" Dana said.

* * *

About Twenty Minutes after the call Dana's PA slipped the key through the door. Now Diaz had no excuse. He had to see McGregor now. He borrowed Nick's car and drove to the Place that McGregor called the "MacMansion. As soon as he got to the Steel Gates, they opened. Obviously Dana had tipped Security off. As soon as the Gates opened a Creak Diaz slipped in and ran to the door...


End file.
